1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a microwave oven which barbecues food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with a conventional microwave oven, food is barbecue cooked by skewering the food on a skewer, placing the skewered food in a cooking cavity of the microwave oven, placing an oil collecting tray on a bottom of the cooking cavity, and starting a barbecue operation of the microwave oven. In this case, a motor connected to the skewer is operated to rotate the food skewered on the skewer, and the food is barbecued by microwaves irradiated from a magnetron and/or heat generated from a heater of the microwave oven.
However, where the food skewered on the skewer is barbecued, a portion of oil produced from the food does not drop to the oil collecting tray. Rather, it is splattered on an inner wall of the cooking cavity due to the heat generated from the heater or the microwaves. In this case, the inner wall of the cooking cavity, as well as brackets which hold the skewer, is stained with the oil that is later hardened. Thus, it is difficult and time consuming to clean the interior of the cooking cavity to remove the oil after a cooking operation thereof. Furthermore, since the hardened oil is more difficult to remove/clean, the interior of the cooking must be cleaned soon after the cooking operation and more frequently cleaned, thereby inconveniencing a user.